the Heart's Weakness
by heart.pandora
Summary: Gabriella has a problem. She loves Ryan! Now, she sets out to be the lead of the spring musical next to Ryan. Will she win his heart or will he break hers? RyanGabriella Some short chapters, some long. Please review.
1. the Spring Musical

This is my first HSM story. Before this, I always wrote HP stories. So, don't judge it too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in the desk during homeroom with a tired look on her face. She had stayed up all night wondering how she was supposed to approach Ryan. She sat there staring intently and the back of his head, but remained silent. She knew she'd never be able to tell him how she really felt.

She listed to Mrs. Darbus go on and on about the upcoming winter musical. It was called the Heart's Weakness about a forbidden love between two people. She wanted to be the lead next to Ryan, but that was near impossible. Sharpay would be the lead next to Ryan and if Gabriella auditioned, Troy would only be a step behind her.

She heard the bell ring for the first class of the day. As she stood up, she walked right into someone. She didn't look up to see who the person was, because she was still daydreaming.

"Sorry," she mumbled with her head still down.

She heard a guy's laughter. She looked up to see Ryan looking intently at her.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly, "It's all right, but watch where you are going next time."

He laughed again. As he walked away, she heard him mumble, "What a klutz."

She tried to smile, but all she could do was frown. How could he like her? He thought she was nothing but a speck of sand on a beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kept wondering how she was going to be the lead of the spring musical next to Ryan.

'It's hopeless,' she thought, 'Sharpay would never agree to drop out.'

Gabriella gasped as an idea hit her, "Maybe Sharpay has just enough compassion to hear what I have to say.'

Gabriella hurried down the hall to Sharpay's locker.

Stopping infront of it, Gabriella sighed, "Hi, Sharpay."

Sharpay had a humorous, stunned look on her face, "Hi?"

"What's up?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Sharpay smirked. Turning back to her locker, she replied, "Let's just cut the chat. What do you want?"

Gabriella breathed in and out, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a certain smile on her face that made Gabriella feel uneasy about what she was about to ask her.

Sharpay finally spoke up, "What would that be, exactly?"

"Would you be kind enough to not auditon for the spring musical?"

In a cheerleader voice, Sharpay said, "Of course!"

Gabriella sighed a sigh of relieve.

"If you give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. She should of known it wouldn't be that easy.

"It's just that I want the lead role."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Sharpay smirked, "Fine. Ryan and I won't audition."

Gabriella's eyes widened. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "No!"

Sharpay gave a surprised, yet humorous expression, "Why is that?"

Gabriella decided to tell her. She thought it couldn't get any worse.

"I like Ryan."

Sharpay smiled, "I knew you did."

Gabriella blushed, "How?"

"Anyone with a brain would notice that you stare at him all the time, you get nervous whenever he's around, and you never look him in the eye. It's not that hard to figure out."

Sharpay started to walk away.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella stopped her.

Sharpay spun around, "Yes?"

"You won't say anything will you?"

Sharpay smiled, "I'll try not to. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. Then again, my brother can be clueless at times, brilliant at other times."

With that, Sharpay turned back around and made her way down the hall. Gabriella just stood there regretting she had told the one person that was closer to Ryan than anything.


	2. Auditions

Auditons for the spring musical were held in the theatre. To Gabriella's amazement, Sharpay claimed to be ill and insisted that Ryan audition without her. Ryan couldn't believe that Sharpay would let him go on. She always thirst on stardom and other people's attention. Troy was auditioning, but Gabriella kept avoiding him until the auditons finally came. His last hope was Sandra, the head cheerleader.

Since Gabriella didn't have a partner and Ryan didn't have a partner, they were paired together.

Mrs Darbus' voice rang through the theatre, "Gabriella and Ryan, you're up!"

Since they could already sing, they had to rehearse the lines.

"Read the lines from the second act, and please fill it with emotion. Make it seem real, like you're really in love," Mrs. Darbud yelled as Gabriella and Ryan stepped on stage.

"That's impossible," Ryan muttered out with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Begin!"

"Please, say you love me. I know you do," Gabriella read from her script, using all the feelings she had for Ryan in her words.

"I do not. I can not," Ryan said with as much feeling as he could.

"Don't do this to me," Gabriella was at the point of tears by now. Ryan noticed, but shook it off.

'Maybe she just really gets into the play,' he thought.

'I'm not doing anything. You're practically watching my every move."

"Can you blame me? You've got me to where I wake up at 3 AM just to get ready to see you. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to you. I love you."\

"Don't play yourself for a fool, girl. You humor me," Ryan reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek.

Mrs. Darbus stopped them, "Excellent! I sensed the emotion."

Gabriella wiped her eyes and managed to say, "Thank you."

Ryan glanced at Gabriella, "Are you o.k?"

Gabriella didn't even look at Ryan. She didn't want him to see her like this, "I'm fine."

"Results will be posted tomorrow. Thank you everyone," Mrs. Darbus said.

Gabriella ran off stage with tears in her eyes. Ryan just watched her go.

'She said she was fine. I shouldn't worry about it. It probally has nothing to do with me," Ryan thought as he walked out of the theatre.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran to her locker. Opening it, she grabbed her books for the next class.

'Why did I run? He probally thinks the worst of me now,' she thought.

Taylor came rushing in after her, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriella said trying to hide that she was crying.

"Well, the whole theatre saw you run off the stage crying. Even Ryan looked confused."

At the sound of his name, Gabriella blushed, "I didn't mean to run."

"Gabriella, I'm you're best friend. What is going on?"

Gabriella sighed, "The play reminded of what he could say if he only new truth."

At first, Taylor looked confused. Then she realized what Gabriella meant, "Tell me it isn't true."

Gabriella was unable to hide the sadness her voice any longer, "I wish I could."

"What about Troy?"

Gabriella sighed at the mention of Troy, "He's in the past, and I don't want to talk about it."

"But, why Ryan?"

"I don't know exactly. I can't explain hardly anything about how I feel. All I know is that he's the one thing I want, yet the one thing I can't have."

Taylor smiled in pity, "Don't say that."

"It's true."

Gabriella slammed her locker and walked calmly to her next class.


	3. the Casting List

So many thoughts were running through Ryan's head. None of them were of the fall spring musical's casting list, which was to be posted today. For the first time in his life, he didn't care about the results. He was thinking about Gabriella, and how she has been acting strange lately.

'Why was she crying?' He asked himself.

He had thought it was funny at first, now he was just confused. It's not that he wanted to know. It's that it was annoying him that he didn't know. He always made fun of Gabriella. He laughed at the very sight of her.

'Nothing is wrong with her,' he thought, 'she is an attractive girl.'

He had cracked up the day she ran in to him. He knew she was attracted to him.

'A rock would figure that out,' he laughed.

He, on the other hand, cared nothing for her as of now. He joked about her because it was fun to see her blush. He seriously doubted that she actually liked him more than a simple attraction.

He was walking down the halls to check out the casting list on the bulletin board. When he finally reached it, he scanned for him name. He knew he would make the lead, and he did. His eyes widened at who made the lead girl.

'I'm playing opposite Gabriella,' he thought as he laughed at loud, 'this should be interesting.'

He silently read the comment Mrs. Darbus had left about her performance.

It read: Excellent! I sensed the emotion! I should look forward to your actual performance.

Ryan smirked at the comment as he noticed Gabriella standing beside him.

'Congratulations, Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed as he said her name, "Thanks. You too."

Ryan smiled at her, "It shoud be a great play. I look forward to it."

Gabriella smiled back, "Yeah, me too. I can't believe that I actually got the lead."

"Well, I guess Mrs. Darbus loved the emotion you put into the scene. Great job."

"Thanks."

Ryan smiled, nodded his head, and turned to walk away. He turned back around and said, "You do know we have to kiss in this play, don't you?"

Gabriella looked shocked, "We do?"

Ryan nodded his head and made his way down the hall.

"Of course I know," Gabriella thought as she watched him leave.

-----------------------------------------

Ryan thought the look on Gabriella's face was hilarious. He couldn't believe a girl who spends so much time reading scripts didn't know about the kissing scene.

'She could of been lying," he thought.

A smiled crossed his face, 'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.'

'I might not like her, but that doesn't mean I don't look forward to the kiss.'

Truth be told, Ryan didn't know how he felt about her. He didn't even know how she felt about him. When it comes to relationships, he is clueless. All his life, he has been the underling to Sharpay. He hasn't allowed time for relationships. If she did like him, he wouldn't know what to do. One thing is for sure, she'd have to make the first move because he wouldn't know how to.


	4. the Question

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella said as she stood beside Taylor's locker.

"Hello? How'd it go?"

"Oh. Ryan and I got the lead."

"Congrats."

"Yeah, I wonder if he's a good kisser."

Taylor coughed and choked out a laugh, "Excuse me?"

"We have to kiss in the play."

Taylor eyes wandered as if she was looking at someone other than Gabriella. She smiled, "Why don't you ask him?"

"No! I can't do that. That would be humiliating."

Taylor laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Turn around."

Gabriella turned around to see Ryan standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"I just came by to ask you if you wanted to run lines in the theatre after school."

Gabriella blushed, "Uh...sure."

Ryan smiled, "Great. Did I come at bad time?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I just had no idea how curious you were."

Gabriella swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan had humor in his voice, "Of course you don't."

He started to walk, but stopped, "Oh and to that last question, you'l have to wait and find out."

He winked at her before turning around the corner.

Gabriella was blushing furiously by then, "Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?"

"It wouldn't of mattered either way," Taylor shrugged, "I didn't notice him until after you asked that."

Taylor closed her locker and supressed a giggle, "Come on, let's get to class."

--------------------------------------------

All Gabriella could think about for the rest of the week was her kissing scene with Ryan.

"Will we have to rehearse it?" she asked herself.

She secretly hoped they would. She wanted to see if there was a spark between them. She'd look into his eyes and then...

Her train of thought was interrupted when Troy sat beside her.

"Hey. Congrats on getting the lead in school musical."

"Thanks."

"But with Ryan? You must hate that."

"He's not so bad."

Troy laughed at the comment, "Everybody says he's gay. I'm not saying I believe them, but..."

Gabriella became angry at this remark, "You don't even know him so just leave him alone!"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"You're the one who made a mistake. You're the one who messed up things with me. We were perfect until you fucked it all up."

Troy just watched stunned as Gabriella walked way.


	5. Rehearsal

Ryan sat with Sharpay on the couch infront of their tv. They had been arguing about the play.

"Oh, come on, Sharpay! It's just a kiss!" Ryan told his sister.

"So, you're telling me you don't like her?"

"Of course. Why would I like her?"

"I just thought you might. You never know now a days. Someone like you could like someone like her," Sharpay mocked.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I just think you're better than her."

"I'm not better than anyone."

"If you say so."

They sat in silents for a few more minutes until Sharpay spoke up, "You know, I'm surprised you don't even know why I really skipped the auditions."

Ryan's eyes widened, "You weren't really sick."

Sharpay laughed, "My dear brother, you are so clueless at times."

"Then why did you skip it?"

"Gabriella asked me too."

Ryan's green eyes looked at Sharpay, "It's not in your nature to do a favor."

Sharpay shrugged, "I felt sorry for her. I thought I might be able to atleast give her some hope."

Ryan was confused, "Hope?"

"You really have no idea?"

Ryan was still looking at Sharpay, "Why don't you tell me?"

"She's crazy about you. She wants that kiss more than anything."

--------------------------------------------

The next day, Ryan ignored Gabriella except for rehearsals. Even then, he hardly said a line. Gabriella was more confused than ever before. She had half a mind to confront him, but thought better of it.

Even worse, when Mrs. Darbus requested that they rehearse the kiss, he made up some lame excuse as to why he couldn't do it.

Usually, it wouldn't of bothered her so much, but she wanted him more than anything. She wished that they would rehearse the kiss. She longed for it.

Ryan always walked past her and atleast showed a smile. Now, he didn't even look at her. It upset her to the point of tears.

A sudden shock ran through her as Mrs. Darbus yelled, "Gabriella and Ryan! I need you to rehearse the kiss."

Ryan looked as if he was trying to come up with another excuse, "But Mrs. Darbus..."

"No buts, Ryan. It's been put off long enough. I don't even have to be in the same room. I'll be watching outside."

Mrs. Darbus walked out the door to stand outside.

Ryan sighed and looked at Gabriella. who remained speechless.

"Might as well get over with," Ryan said.

He walked up to Gabriella and reached his hand out to tilt he chin upwards. He leaned down, so there lips were touching. He gently kissed her, yet with enough force to take her breath away. She put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

He pulled away breathless. They looked into eachother's eyes. He was about to say something when Mrs. Darbus interrupted, "That was great! I felt the passion."

Ryan just sighed and ran his hand across his face. He turned to Gabriella, "Anything for the play, right?"

Gabriella was hurt by this comment, "Yeah, for the play."

Ryan noticed that she was hurt, but he couldn't do anything about it. He looked away from her and sighed.

'I'm sorry, Gabriella' he thought.

He walked away from her as a single tear ran down her eye.


	6. Ask Him

Gabriella stood at her locker just staring at the inside.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around to see Taylor standing behind her.

"Hey Taylor."

Taylor grinned, "So...how was it?"

Gabriella looked confused, "How was what?"

"You know...the kiss?"

Gabriella managed to smile but it became a half-frown, "It was amazing, the perfect kiss. It's just that he doesn't seem like he cares."

"Ah..." Taylor said narrowing her eyes.

Gabriella looked at Taylor suspiciously, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Well," Taylor sighed before continuing, "Sharpay might of told how you felt and the real reason she didn't audition."

Gabriella swallowed hard. "How do you know?"

"It's all over school. Sharpay has a big mouth. She can't help it."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "All this time, he knew. He ignored me because he knew?"

"Possibly," Taylor said looking sympathetic.

"I don't understand."

Taylor nodded her head, "Me neither, but I'll ask him."

Before Gabriella could stop her, Taylor swiftly walked down the hall.

She felt like hitting her head against her locker over and over again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was sitting at a bench outside the school.

"Hey Ryan," Taylor said as she sat down next to him.

Raising his brow, Ryan replied, "Hi?"

"Whatcha doin?"

Ryan grew annoyed, "What do you want Taylor?"

"What makes you think I want anything? Can't I just sit here with an old friend? I'm hurt."

Ryan sighed, "We have barely even talked to eachother."

Taylor shook her head, "What's your point?"

"Is this about Gabriella? If so, then I prefer to leave it alone."

"It might be, but it will not be left alone. We need to settly some things."

Ryan sighed once more, "Ok. First of all, why isn't she here instead of you?"

"Honeslty? She's scared to look at you. How could she bare to talk to you?"

Ryan smiled, "I see."

"Sharpay told you didn't she?"

Ryan supressed a laugh, "She did, but I knew she did somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew she was attracted to me. I just never knew she actually liked me."

"I don't get it, Ryan. What's your problem?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, she is more hurt than she's ever been before."

Ryan smiled, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Taylor was angry by now, "You know good and damn well you're the cause!"

Ryan stood up and swung his bag over his shoulders, "That maybe so. Still, I need her to tell me this, not you."

Ryan smiled before leaving Taylor who was still sitting on the bench.


	7. Talk to Him

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around to see Taylor rushing toward her.

"What?"

"You need to talk to Ryan."

Gabriella looked surprised, "Are you crazy? I can't do that."

"Sure you can."

"No, I really can't."

"Listen, Gabriella, I talked to him."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "What did he say?"

"A lot of things. He also said that you need to confront him."

Gabriella looked at Ryan, who was sitting at his lunch table with the rest of the drama club.They were laughing as she noticed Sharpay smiling and waving at her. Ryan smirked a suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, Gabriella," Sharpay yelled across the lunch room, "come sit with us!"

Gabriella turned to Taylor with a pleading look and whispered, "Help me."

Taylor managed a humorous smile as she gave Gabriella an encouraging push, "This is your dilemna."

Gabriella nervously walked over and sat next to Sharpay. Ryan looked at her and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

"So, Gabriella, what have you been up to?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"Nothing, just stuff," Gabriella said blushing a bright red.

"Interesting..." Sharpay said looking around hesitantly before standing up, "Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute. I just need to see about something."

As Sharpay left, Gabriella made a motion to stand up, but Ryan stopped her.

"You know what?"

Gabriella looked at Ryan. She was startled that he even spoke to her.

"What?" she asked sitting back down.

Ryan smiled, "I hate lima beans, but the school always serves them."

"What do lima beans have to do with anything?" Gabriella supressed a laugh.

"Nothing. It just looked like you were about to tense up."

Gabriella look down, "Ryan, I know what you might think, but I dont..."

Gabriella looked up to see Ryan's blue eyes fixed on her. She almost melted right then and there, but tried to stay focused. Even though, she knew Ryan wouldn't believe her. She didn't even believe herself.

"You don't what?"

"I don't like you that way."

Ryan laughed, "I, honestly, don't care to know the truth. Whether you do or not, I don't care."

Gabriella felt hurt by this, but she tried not to show it.

Ryan noticed, "Gabriella, I can tell when you're not being honest with me. See, I know you do. How much is none of my concern, but you do."

"No, I don't."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me."

"I can't."

Ryan smiled and shrugged.

"You ignored me because you knew?"

"No. I ignored you because it's too complicated. If I like you, you'll go crazy. If I don't, you'll get hurt. I try to avoid either one."

"Yeah," Gabriella said nervously, "I better go."

She stoop up and looked at Ryan, "I don't like you. I love you."

She walked as fast as she could out the lunch room leaving Ryan speechless.

'I can't believe I just said that,' Gabriella thought.

'I can't believe she just said that,' Ryan thought.


	8. I love him

One more chapter after this.

---------------------------------------------

'I hate him,' Gabriella though to herself. She knew it wasn't true, but she figured that if she said it enough, she's start to believe it.

He never told her how he really felt. She wish she would know. Everything was getting so complicated. He had put so much passion into that kiss. She thought he really meant it and that it meant something to him.

'Gabriellia," Taylor said walking up to her at a slow pace, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'You don't seem fine," Taylor asked concerned.

Gabriella buried her face in hands. When she looked at Taylor, her eyes were wet with tears, "It's just that I do love him. I love him so much. It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I love him," Gabriella managed a short laugh, "but I can never have him. He doesn't love me. Isn't that funny?"

"Not at all. You have to figure out if he loves you or not."

"There's only one way I can do that. I really don't want that to be the way."

"Sometimes you have to take chances."

She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek, "Can he really be so clueless?"

"It's Ryan," Taylor smiled.

Gabriella managed a smile. She knew what she had to do. She had to take a chance.

She stood up and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Taylor shouted after her.

Gabriella pretend not to hear her as she walked at a fast pace toward the theatre.As she entered, she saw Ryan standing by hisself. She hated that there were other people in the the theatre, but she had to risk it.

She walked up to Ryan, who was now looking at her.

Not thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She put all her feelings into that kiss

so he'd know just how much she liked him. The kiss lasted forever, it seemed like to Gabriella.

Pulling away, she clasp her hand to her mouth.

'I'm so sorry," she said not really meaning it.

There was a long pause. Ryan's unreadable expression turned into a smirk. He didn't say a word, just looked at her. She was embarassed so she ran out of theatre. Ryan watched after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Why did I kiss him?' Gabriella thought.

'Well, that was interesting,' Ryan said to him self.

Ryan and Gabriellia had a long day ahead of them.


	9. a Dead End

The final chapter. All good things must come to an end. I loved writing this story. If anyone thinks there should be a sequel, let me know!

-------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat down at his lunch table pondering over many things. He hasn't seen Gabriella today except for when he saw her down the hall as she dashed the other way. In homeroom, she hid behind her books.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was avoiding me,' Ryan thought as he made a sarcastic laugh.

She didn't even give him a chance to reply. She just ran off. He thought it was hilarious.

"Ryan!" Sharpay called his name as she sat infron of him with a suspicious look, "I heard that you kissed Gabriella."

Ryan laughed at this, "She kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

Ryan hadn't thought of that. He had never asked himself that question, 'Did I kiss her back?'

"I honestly don't know."

Sharpay scoffed at this, "How could you not know?"

Ryan shrugged. He thought about the kiss. She had put alot into it. He knew she must of liked him a lot. She even went as far as claiming to love him.

Ryan looked up to notice Sharpay gone, and in her place, sat Gabriella.

"Where's Sharpay?

"She left a second ago. She didn't see me."

"I thought you were ignoring me," Ryan said with a mocking grin.

"I was," Gabriella sighed, "but curiousity got the better of me."

"Ah..."

"I'm sorry about the kiss."

Ryan looked at her with the look of a person listening intently.

"It's just that I care about you so much. I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

Gabriella looked at Ryan, "Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

Gabriellia sighed, "It's a long story."

Ryan smiled, "We got some time."

"In that case...when Troy and I got the lead for the winter musical, I was beyond thrilled. I liked Troy alot, more than you could ever imagine. Then saw him with Sandra, he was hugging her. I thought that it was ok, they're friends. Until...he kissed her."

Ryan's eyes widened as she continued.

"He told me it was a heat of the moment thing. He promised it'd never happen again. It meant nothing he said. I forgave him. I called his house the next day. His mom told me he was out with her. After I found out, we broke up. We said we'd always be friends, but I couldn't handle it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ryan asked confused.

"I was so upset. I needed to think. I went to the music room. I was about to open the door when I heard someone singing. I peeked through the window and saw you. You were singing a song from the same song that's in the upcoming musical. You were with Sharpay. I wanted to be her, to sing with you. It gave me something to look forward to. Recently, Troy asked me back out. He told me that he was sorry. I told him no. He asked me and I told him it just wasn't there anymore."

"I see," Ryan said not knowing what else to say.

"But it doesn't matter."

"Why is that?"

"You rejected me."

"Did I say anything?"

"No but..."

"Did I tell you that I didn't like you?"

"No?"

"Then how did I reject you?"

"You didn't reply to the kiss. You just looked at me."

Ryan laughed, "You kissed me. I wasn't expecting that. It took me a minute to realize what happened. Then you ran off before I had the chance to reply."

"I better go."

Ryan stood up and looked down at Gabriella. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her so she was standing.

He got an inch from her face and whispered, "You're always running away. I wonder, what happens when you come to a dead end?"

"Find another route."

Ryan laughed, "You're always afraid."

Gabriella was breathing rapidly by now, "I just don't see the point of staying where I'm not wanted."

"Ryan raised Gabriella's chin so that she was looking into his blue eyes. She almost melted in her arms as she felt her knees go weak. He put his arms around her waist.

Still speaking in a whispered tone, he said, "I promise you, that's not the case. Troy was stupid to hurt you."

He pulled her closer to him, pausing only for a second when he reached her lips. He kissed her with force and passion all in one. Everybody in the lunch room stared at them. Troy stomped out of the lunch room as Sharpay just walked away in digust.

Ryan continued kissing her putting all of his feelings into one kiss so she'd know.

Even he knew, he was stupid to deny it for so long.


End file.
